Harry Potter Meets The XFiles
by SupernaturalKinji
Summary: What happens when its Scully who goes awol over a case instead of Molder? R&R I wrote this years ago dont be to harsh
1. Chapter 1:Meet The Characters

Disclaimer-

I(unfortunately) do not own any of these characters.

I wrote this about 4 years ago and thought that it would be fun to share- there are a crap load of errors in it. Sorry, I don't have the time to go back and fix them.

Please note that all characters are the same.

They are only out of character.

Thank you for your time

HarryPotter meets...The X-files

Harry Potter is a normal, happy, boy, just like you and me! The only problem is he's a wizard.

" Scully this isn't going to work."

"Yes, Molder, it will work. For years I have been trying to prove that wizards are real, and now is my chance."

"Scully, Harry Potter is an imaginative childrens book and nothing more."

Scully glared at Molder. He slowly backed away from his partner and rejoined his computer.

"Harry Potter, you get your butt back her now!" Hermione called after a boy name Harry Potter ran down the corridor.

"Say it!" he yelled back over his shoulder," SAY IT!!"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and shuddered.

"I...like...Draco...Malfoy..."

Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her back her wand.

He hugged her said he was proud she finally told her true feelings and walked away.

Ron Weasley walked up beside Hermione. "You know I think he's changed a little."

Hermione smiled, but did not answer. "STUPEFY!" she screamed after Harry.

Harry hit the ground with a sickening thud. "Hermione! What did you do that for!?"

"Harry's changed, and I don't like this change"

Molder and Scully of the FBI walked slowly through King's Cross Station. "Through platforms 9/10" Scully kept muttering. Molder sighed trying to remember how he got dragged into this. Threatens, oh yes, threatens.

Scully pressed her hand up against a brick wall in between platforms nine and ten. Her hand slowly disappeared. She grabbed Molder and the two of them fell through the wall.

The Hogwarts Express was steaming slowly as students got off for Christmas break. "Molder? Would you go ask the man when the next trip to Hogwarts is?"

Molder sighed, nodded, and went forward. The 'man' said in a few minutes, and why should Molder and Scully care.

Scully came up and slowly said, "We are from the Ministry of Magic."


	2. Chapter 2:The Dream, The Truth

Harry woke up in the hospital wing with a massive head ache and a broken arm.  
Madam Pomfrey bent over Harry and sighed a deep sigh of relief. "You scared us half to death, Mr. Potter. When Ms. Granger hit you with that stunning spell you hit the ground hard. You broke your arm, and a few ribbs. That I can mend, though"  
Harry sat up with a pain shooting through his body." No, dear, dont sit up"

The red engine slowed to a stop and two cloaked figures got out. Molder sighed.  
Scully stepped on his foot and elbowed his ribs. Molder stiffled a cry and doubled over. They walked over to a large man in a moleskin coat, who looked as though he were waiting for something. "Welcome ter 'Ogwarts. Me name is Hagrid." The man called Hagrid eyed Molder suspiously. Molder shifted nervously in his shoes.

Professer Dumbldore walked briskly towards the Entrance Hall. Students moved out of his way quickly so as not to get hurt. Dumbldore's great, white beard swayed back and forth, his half moon glasses askew. Hermione Granger jogged beside him, talking through breaths. "Ministery...Officals...here? Professer whats...going...on?" Dumbldore stopped suddenly. Hermione ran into him and fell over.  
"I dont know, Ms. Granger, I dont know. Oh, would you like some help up"

" Molder, do you see anything?" whispered Scully under her breath. Molder looked nervous, but said nothing. Scully glanced at him with a reproachfull look.  
The carriges slid slowly toward the Hogwarts castle.

When Harry got to the mess hall the morning after his brutal joke on Hermione and was suprised to see noone there. Professer Flitwick was bustling about in the hall.  
He gave a little yelp of pain as he fell from a ladder. He lay there motionless as Harry yelled hopelessly for help. He ran to Flitwick and tried to shake him awake.

Molder looked up at the great castle and sighed. Hagrid lead them to the Entrance Hall where they were greeted by a blast of childrens voices saying,"WELCOME"  
Molder smiled brightly at the alignment of students. Scully glared at them. "I told you so, Molder. There are witches and wizards"  
" I know," said Molder with a dreamy sounding voice. Scully looked at Molder and rolled her eyes. "Molder sometimes you just...ugh...you...you're...are you sure you never heard of this place"  
Molder looked fearfully at her and then shook his head violently.

Harry Potter raced to the Entrance Hall after escorting Flitwick to the Hospital Wing. He was almost knocked off his feet by the cheering and the loud welcome that greeted him. No, not him...Two Ministry of magic officals who looked like they were comletely lost. Or at least one of them did. The other looked right at home.  
What was his name. Harry was sure he had seem them both before he just couldnt put his finger on it.

Molder was shown to the Gryfindor common room where he would stay in the top dormitory with Seamus, Harry, Ron,Neville, and Dean. They bugged and pestered him about the Ministry and such.  
Scully was sent to the Hufflepuff girls dorm. They were too happy. It scared Scully out of her witts. Why didnt they just give her her own room? May be, just maybe, Dumbledore knew. No, that couldnt happen. In the mean time she needed to talk to Molder.

Harry Potter questioned Molder till lights out. He was sure he had seen him somewhere before. He also had to figure out how to make amends with Hermione. She was one of his best friends and he shattered that with a heartless joke. Ya know Harry, said a voice in his head, shes not going to forgive you for this. 'Shutup' said Harry to the voice. No matter how hard you try you cannot get rid of me. I am your concience. And I know who you like. So there. Now you have to listen to me.  
'I hate you' Oh, dont I know it.

Molder talked till lights out to Harry and lay on his bunk. 'Finally', he thought,' I'm finally away form Scully. I thought I was attached to my work. I'm usally the one who believes in these things. Not her, but I knew it was true from the start. I knew because I'm a wizard'  
The final thought was cut off as one of the boys fell off their bed, writhing with pain. Molder was on his feet in a heart beat and ran over to the boy. Molder saw that it was the boy named Harry Potter and saw that he was in agony. The other boys woke with a start. " Get your Head of House! Quick!" Dean ran to the door as McGonigal burst in as Dean reached for the handle. Dean jumped abck with a start as McGonigal ran towards Harry and Molder. " Fox, please get the Head Master. Dean...Oh, I'm sorry. Will you go to Hufflepuff and try to get Ms.Scully? Thank you. Ron, go get Madame Pomfrey"

Harry Potter fell asleep after a long battle with his defiant conciecnce. He had a dream. He was standing on the goal post of one of the Quiditch Posts. He looked around trying to find his Firebolt. With his broom no where to be found he scaned the field for something that could help him down. He saw a figure, standing, it seemed, in midair. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked ahrder at this figure. But he did not need to.The figure now stood in front of him it's red eyes gleaming form under it's flowing black cloak. Lord Voldemort. Harry screamed and leapt back, only to remember he was in midair. Falling falling falling falling falling.

Molder ran down the corridors. His black-brown hair flowing behind him as he racked his brain, trying to find the Head Master's quarters.  
'This is useless', he thought,' I do not know where UMF!' Molder ran head long into Profeser Dumledore. " Fox, what ever is wrong. Oh, would like a hand up?" Molder shook his head as he got to his feet. " Professer Dumbledore,sir, Harry Potter..he...something is wrong with him"  
No sooner had Molder said 'Harry Potter' that the Head Master snapped into action, running down the corridor.

Harry Potter woke with his scar aching. He fumbled around for his glasses. A gentle hand push him down and voices soothing him. "What happened?" he tried to say. But the words would not come out. "Harry," said a voice that sounded alot like the HeadMasters."Harry lie back for abit. You are ill and need your rest." Harry, to tired to argue, lay back and relaxed as he racked his brain, searching for clues on what happened. He found nothing but the black of dreamless sleep.

Scully walked swiftly along side the boy named Dean,who though very vague on the details, had mentioned Molder. She jumped up with incredable speed and ran to follow the boy who had started off at a slow jog to get away form her. Well, shee gave him a good scolding on respecting your elders and so on and so forth. If Molder let their secret slip, if word got out...Well, if Molder did do that theyd both be dead. She knew Molder wouldnt.

Hermione walked into the hospital wing to where Harry lay. Oh she felt so terrible, she had Stunned him. She had yelled at him, threatining to hex him, causing him to take the wand. This was her fault and she knew it. Harry woke and looked at Hermione. He smiled weakly ad shook his head as if he had read his thoughts. "Hes gaining more power," he said with a faint laugh." Occlumency would really do me well now. I just quit last year. I didnt even try." Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Hermione." Hermione, I like you, and not just as a friend. Hermione, next Hogsmeade trip...would you go with me...on...a" Harry's voice trailed off and Hermione burst into tears. "Yes, Harry, I will go on a date with you"  
Harry smiled and fell back into a deep sleep. Hermione slipped into a chair beside his bed and hugged him. 


	3. Chapter 3:You're Kidding Right?

Molder sat on a chair in the Teachers Lounge, his head pounding, and Scully yelling.  
Molder looked at Scully, rolled his eyes at her, and left. "Molder! Get back here! Molder, I'm talking to you!" Molder rounded on her and glared. Scully stopped abruptly and looked at Molder. "You may want to ruin these peoples, but I dont"  
Scully looked at Molder with the utmost revoltion. How could he say such a thing after they had gotten so far? If she could reveal these people she would be famous.  
Molder looked at her for a second and said,slowly," Even if you were famous it would not matter, you would be hunted all your life. Wizards and witches would be after you every waking moment." Molder drawled out the last few words, glared at Scully and walked away. He had to talk to someone about this. Not Dumbledore, he would be mad, not anybody of importance. Harry Potter did nice. Molder walked to the hospital wing to see Harry and watched a girl with dim red-brown,curly hair walk out with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Molder stared and nodded her a greeting.

Harry slept through most of the afternoon, waking once or twice to loud noises. He woke up sometime after five and saw Molder sitting in a crouch in a chair. His hair flowing over his face, he shifted his gaze to Harry. Harry blushed, "How long have you been here?" He asked in an almost inaudible voice. Molder smiled and said," Not very long", he was lying of course. He rarely told the truth to people these days. Harry ragarded him for a second and nodded thoughtfully.  
"You know,"said Harry after a second," Your not a very good lier." Harry smiled at the dismay on Molder's face. "It's just that you dont seat that much when you've only been here for...'Not very long'" Molder smiled and wiped his brow with his sleeves.  
"I have something to tell you," Molder said to Harry. "I am not who you think i am. I...Scully...she...Scully isnt a witch Harry." Molder paused at the disbelief in Harrys face. "Dont worry, I am a wizard. But i do not work for the ministry. Actually, I work for the FBI in the US. I was born there you know. Abanded by my parents, disrespected by my peirs. I..I was an outcast in a world of people who looked alike. "My foster parents feared me for what i was. They locked me away. They thought me a freak. Then one day a letter came for me. I was home alone. Not permitted to go to school any longer I read the letter, inviting me to a school far away. It said that they would come for me. I was frightened by this. Thinking it some prank by my younger...siblings, i guess you could call them. I went to my...room and read the letter again. It was to good to be true. Of course i did not mention this to my family. Though my siblings looked rather smug, so I asumed it was from them.  
"A nock on the door. I was told to get it. I got up awnsered the door and faced Hagrid...He told me to get my stuff. Well not exactly like that but anyway. Um"  
Molder paused at the look on Harry's. He seemed almost asleep but at the same time deeply interested in all Molder had to say. Molder laughed suddenly, breaking the melancholy mood. Harry looked about curiously. What was so funny to Molder? Then he saw it. A snowy white owl with a considerbly large parsle was rapping frantecly on the window.  
Molder walked to the window and the bird flew to his shoulder, dropping its load into his arms.  
"Hedwig?"cried Harry. "Parly, Harry. She has been my owl since my 5th year at this school"  
(A/N this point on is written recently) 


End file.
